sailor winx episode 3
by sailorwinx328
Summary: sailor moon-Usagi gains a couple of pounds and starts to obsess about her weight. Jadeite starts a health club to drain energy out of people. Usagi and her friends sign up after seeing how much weight Ms. Haruna has lost. winx-Alfea and Redfountain, will be having a ball. All the girls are excited, but The Trix show up to spoil things. Bloom has trouble finding a dress for the ball
1. Chapter 1

**Sailor Moon - Episode 3: Slim City/Save The First Dance**

_(Serena has just gotten out of the bath. Now, she's getting ready for what can be any woman's nightmare.)_

**Serena:** Okay. Time to weigh in.

_(Luna is stretching outside on the roof. Her stretch is interrupted, however, by a familiar cry.)_

**Serena:** Waaaaah!

_(Back inside, Serena's parents and her little brother, Sammy, peek in to see what's the matter.)_

**Serena's Family:** Huh?

_(Serena's on the floor…in tears.)_

**Serena: **Ah! I'm a total fatso!

_(Later, at dinner…)_

**Mr. Tsukino: **Serena, don't be ridiculous. You are not overweight. You can't skip meals.

**Mrs. Tsukino:** It's bad for you.

**Sammy:** It's just half a pound, so what's the big deal?

**Mr. Tsukino:** Half a pound? That's it? That's the big crisis?

**Mrs. Tsukino: **It's nothing, sweetheart. You'll work it right off…

**Serena's Family:** …on your hundred-yard dash to school.

**Serena:** Oh… you don't care! None of you!

_(She starts crying again.)_

_(Later, in Serena's bedroom, Luna has a talk.)_

**Luna: **Serena, are you still upset about that half-pound you gained?

**Serena:** Uh huh.

**Luna:** So now you're going on a strict diet?

_(Serena nods, then notices that Luna is drawing.)_

**Serena:** Huh? What are you doing?

_(Luna presents her with a crayon drawing of Serena as Sailor Moon. It makes her look very fat.)_

**Luna:** Drawing my favorite hero.

_(She looks at it… and hates it.)_

**Serena:** Ooh!

_(Meanwhile, in Queen Beryl's castle in the Negaverse…)_

**Queen Beryl:** Jedite, what news?

_(An image of Jedite appears and reports.)_

**Jedite:** Very good news, my queen.

**Queen Beryl:** Yes, I must commend your efforts.

_(He bows in respect and gratitude.)_

**Jedite:** Thanks, Queen Beryl. I am only following your plan. You have tapped a bottomless resource.

**Queen Beryl:** I know. The humans are so vain.

**Jedite:** They are. They expend an absurd amount of energy on crazy diets of fanatic activity they call 'fitness.'

_(The next morning in alfea in professor Wizgis)_

**Professor Wizgis:** it's the first class of the year, a year full of great potential and limitless possibilities and that is what metamorphosis is all about. Metamorphosis is the art of changing how you appear, and once you master it, you can turn into anything from a rock to a rock star. Let me give you a preview. Look at me now an elf right? Look _(Transform in Griselda)_ at me now

**Griselda (Wizgis):** don't worry I'm really the queen of detention, the beauty of magic is that you can always go back to being you

_(Wizgis returns back to his original form)_

**Wizgis:** but for now will start with the basics

_(He snaps his finger and hand handle mirrors come up from the desk)_

**Wizgis:** we'll warm up with one of the simplest exercise: changing your hair color. You should all be able to breeze through this one. Look in the mirror, focus your Winx. Try to change it

_(One student succeeds than Bloom tries but she fails and puts the mirror down)_

**Wizgis:** Bloom it's a little early to fall behind. You have a lot of homework to do

_(That same morning, at Crossroads Junior High, Serena, Molly, Brandy, and Loraine are sitting on the grass outside talking.)_

**Molly:** No way! Your parents let you diet?

**Serena:** Well…

_(Loraine herself is a bit on the wide side.)_

**Loraine **My mother says girls our age should never diet.

**Other Girls:** But we're fourteen.

_(Brandy turns to Serena.)_

**Brandy:** So you're gonna start a heavy -duty diet? All right! Me too.

_(Then Molly turns to Serena.)_

**Molly:** So you're gonna totally quit eating?

**Brandy:** Sure!

**Loraine:** But that's really bad for you. You wanna lose weight? Cut the junk. All those ice cream sundaes and potato chips and root beer floats. Mmmm.

_(The thought sends the girls reeling.) _

**Other Girls:** What a sacrifice!

**Brandy:** I always lose weight really, really fast whenever I get a new boyfriend.

**Loraine: **Boyfriend? When did this happen?

_(Brandy turns shy…)_

**Brandy:** Well…

_(…but the girls press her.)_

**Other Girls:** So spill.

**Brandy:** It's Michael.

**Molly: **'Motor Mouth'?

**Brandy:** Why does everyone call him that?

**Loraine:** 'Cause, he's always mouthing off without thinking first and saying totally dumb things.

**Brandy:** So now you're saying my boyfriend's dumb?

**Loraine:** No.

_(The two get up and almost start a catfight. Serena now doesn't know what to do. Molly makes a suggestion.)_

**Molly:** Maybe you should talk to Miss Haruna. She's been on a really major fitness kick lately.

_(Serena gasps.)_

**Serena:** She has?

**Molly:** For sure.

_(As they talk, Miss Haruna walks behind all the girls and says hello.)_

**Miss Haruna: **How are you, ladies?

_(Serena notices that she does look terrific.)_

**Miss Haruna:** I hope you're ready for today's test.

_(With that, she heads inside. When she's gone…)_

**Serena:** Wow, there IS something different about her.

_(Melvin then pops in and offers Serena something interesting.)_

**Melvin:** Hey there, Serena. Look at these cool pictures.

_(The pictures are of Miss Haruna working out.)_

**Melvin:** Miss H dropped them from her purse. Teachers aren't supposed to look THAT good.

**Serena: **No way.

_(Serena and Molly gasp at the pictures.)_

**Melvin:** I guess she's been working out.

_(Then Molly remembers something. She questions Melvin.)_

**Molly:** Where'd you really get these, Melvin? Miss H wasn't carrying a purse.

_(Melvin realizes that the jig is up.)_

**Melvin:** AAH!

_(He turns tail and takes off with the girls right behind him.)_

**Serena & Molly:** HUH?! Come back here! We wanna know!

_(Melvin quickly ducks behind a crate. Molly zooms past him…)_

**Melvin:** Oh. Whew. That was close.

_(…but Serena goes the other way.)_

**Serena: **There you are, Melvin.

_(She takes Melvin's path and finds him.)_

**Melvin:** Okay! Okay! I admit it! I borrowed the photo club's camera secretly and took those pictures, okay?

**Serena:** Oh Melvin, you are too weird, so just tell me. Where's Miss Haruna working out?

_(She isn't going to cream him?)_

**Melvin:** Huh?

_(That afternoon in Bloom and Flora's room, Bloom is talking about what happen in class earlier today)_

**Bloom:** I was the only one who couldn't do it

**Stella:** you'll get it! You just have to practice! After all, you know what they say 'practice makes perfect'!

**Bloom:** yeah, I can do this! It's like when I had to learn how to high jump back in gardenia

**Stella:** that's the right attitude! And before you know it, you'll be growing fairy wings

**Bloom:** I sure hope so

**Stella:** I know it! So let's just give it another try. Let's try this! Think about the best hair day you've had. Think about how happy you were and use that to change your hair color

**Bloom:** _(Concentrates, but winds up making her bangs stick upward)_ ugh! Great! This is what I end up with!?

**Stella:** I'm just trying to help you ok! You're a bigger project than I thought…hpmh…

_(That afternoon, the girls go to the fitness club where Miss Haruna works out. A lady fitness instructor is on a screen in front of the building.)_

**Instructor:** All RIGHT! Yeah! Super warmup, everybody! Now, let's aerobicize! Yeah, you can do it!

_(Serena and the other girls are outside, noticing the screen.)_

**Instructor: **Excellent! That's right! Give me lots of energy! We're gonna get in shape! Lift those legs, ladies! YES!

**Girls:** Wow!

**Serena:** Aerobics!

**Molly:** I can't wait to get started!

**Other Girls:** Let's do it!

**Serena:** 'Kay.

_(As the girls step inside, someone watches them from the second floor window.)_

**Jedite:** Ha ha ha ha. Excellent. More humans for our energy collection.

_(Within minutes, the girls change into workout clothes and get ready to get fit. As the girls decide where to go…)_

**Serena:** So what do you guys wanna do first?

**Molly:** I don't know. Something easy?

_(…a fitness instructor steps into the hall. The sight of him drives the girls dreamy.)_

**Girls:** Who's that?

_(He's tall, thin but obviously fit, and very handsome. It's really Jedite posing as an instructor.)_

**Jed:** I'm Jed. I'll show you around today.

_(The girls are already blushing. He's so handsome.)_

**Girls:** Oh…

**Serena:** Is he for real?

**Molly:** Gosh, I sure hope so.

**Jed:** Have you been here before, ladies?

_(Their blushes intensify, and Serena has trouble speaking.)_

**Serena:** Uh, no. It's the first time here for all of us.

_(He indicates the direction.)_

**Jed:** Well, right this way, then.

_(Now in a workout room, the girls get started. Molly first tries pull-ups, but can't do them too well. Brandy and Loraine are using exercise weights, and Serena is on a rowing machine. As Serena finishes two hundred repetitions…)_

**Instructor: **Good. Two hundred more.

_(Now Loraine's on a treadmill, struggling to keep up.)_

**Instructor #2:** Not bad. Three more miles to go.

**Jed:** You're all doing great. Keep it up, girls. We'll have you in shape in no time at all.

_(Molly's now on an exercise bike. She takes a break.)_

**Molly:** Done yet, Brandy?

_(Brandy's at a butterfly weight machine.)_

**Brandy:** Almost. It's my last set.

**Jed:** Done? Oh, not by a long shot.

_(He calls to Molly…)_

**Jed:** Hey you! On the bike! Back to work!

_(Molly blushes…)_

**Molly:** Okay.

_(…and starts pedaling again.)_

_(Finally…)_

**Jed:** Great. Your workout's over.

_(The three girls are exhausted.)_

**Jed:** Now for your reward. After each workout, you get access to the beauty spa downstairs.

**Molly:** Great!

**Loraine: **Cool.

**Brandy:** We need it.

_(The one girl who's conspicuously missing from the picture is Serena. She had opted out early and is now relaxing in her bathtub.)_

**Serena:** Oh, I'm sure glad I bailed on those exercises early. Ooooh. I'm so sore. Ah. That was tough.

_(Meanwhile, in the downstairs of the health club is an array of five pods connected by glowing tubes to a central orb above. The girls are scared.)_

**Brandy:** What is this, Jed? This is weird.

**Jed:** Don't be scared. These are relaxation pods.

**Girls:** Huh?

_(Jed(ite) tries to gain their confidence.)_

**Jed:** You get inside these pods, and in a minute, you're completely relaxed. Try it. You'll feel like a brand new person.

**Molly:** Okay. I'm game. They look like some kind of weird space capsule.

**Loraine:** Yeah. Let's do it.

**Brandy:** Count me in!

**Molly:** Let's try it!

**Jed(ite):** Hmm…

_(The three get into separate pods. The power kicks in, and the pods begin their real task… of draining the residual energy from their workout. Jed(ite) looks on and gives an evil smile.)_

**Jed(ite ):** 'Relaxation pods.' That's a good one. Ha ha ha ha. Queen Beryl will be most pleased.

_(Queen Beryl is pleased indeed as she watches from her castle.)_

**Queen Beryl:** Ha ha ha ha.

_(After the "relaxation," the girls are now more exhausted than ever, having had the energy sucked out of them.)_

**Molly: **I'm… exhausted.

**Loraine:** Major pooped.

_(Jed(ite) covers up the truth.)_

**Jed:** But you should see the glow you have on all your lovely faces.

_(A total lie. In fact, they look kind of blue.)_

**Loraine:** Huh?

**Brandy:** Really?

**Molly:** You think so?

**Jed: **I'm sure of it. The relaxation pods have worked wonders.

_(The girls stumble on to their homes. Jed(ite) then finishes the sentence in his head.)_

**Jedite:** Ha ha ha. Wonders for the Negaverse. Stupid humans. They're so easy to fool.

_(He gathers the energy, which collapses itself into a ball, ready for delivery to Queen Beryl.)_

**Jedite:** Ha ha ha ha. I shall feed their energy to the Negaforce. Arise, Queen Beryl. Your realm shall very soon include Earth. Ha ha ha ha ha! HA HA HA HA HA!

_(At alfea in the mess hall its dinner time)_

**Stella:** you just have to take it day by day

**Bloom:** I hope tomorrow is better

**Tecna:** well the learning curve for the first semester at our new school is quite steep, you know

**Faragonda:** young ladies, you attention please. I have a very exciting announcement to make: as is the alfea tradition we'll kick off the new school year with a formal dance. Our back to school gala will take place tomorrow night and our special guest will be the boys from the red fountain school for heroics and bravery. We hope you'll be warm and friendly hostesses and make them feel right at home

**Griselda:** but not to friendly. Chaperons will be there and love spells and crush potions are forbidden

**Faragonda:** but dance is encouraged and the boys will bring surprise gifts for all, so I'm sure you'll have a lovely time. I remember my first dance at alfea I met my husband there; well anyway, it will be an evening full of enchantment.

_(At the cloudtower school for witches)_

**Witch 1:** there's the headmistress

**Witch 2:** she's so scary

**Griffin:** young witches, I hope your first day of school is full with nastiness and troublemaking! And now for some exciting announcement! Will kick off the year with a school-wide competition! It will be wicked

_(All the students cheer)_

**Griffin:** the objective is simple and cruel: it is to sabotage alfea's precious back-to-school dance. You're all welcome to suggest ideas and the winners will receive a gift certificate to aberzombie & witch! It's up to you to dream up of a way to turn their celebration into a catastrophe! I encourage you to be as witchy as possible! Your proposals should be double-spaced and bound. May the worst witch win

**Darcy:** I think this is perfect chance to get Stella's ring

**Icy:** of course

**Stormy:** but the point is to sabotage their party

**Icy:** will kill two birds with one stone

**End of part 1**

- Commercial Break -


	2. Chapter 2

_(The next day the girls are in Bloom and flora's room talking about the dance tonight)_

**Stella:** a party is only as good as what you wear to it, and this will be an excellent party. Behold an iwink wizrahi hmm. I maxed out the credit card daddy gave me but I didn't have a choice. It was calling out to me "buy me! Buy me, please!"

**Musa:** it's fresh and it's so definitely you

**Stella:** yeah but my ring doesn't go with it

**Flora:** I wish we could just use magic to create outfits, you know

**Tecna:** yeah it took me forever to find this thing

**Musa:** it's interesting. Where'd you get mars?

**Tecna:** I researched it thoroughly. This is the latest in fabric technology

**Stella:** at least it won't wrinkle

**Bloom:** I'm worried. Sky will be there and this is all I have to wear

**Stella:** puh-lease. No friend of mine is gonna feel apparel shame. There's a simple solution to any fashion dilemma: shopping!

_(The next day, Serena takes a walk downtown. However, because of her refusal of any food, she's weak and barely able to walk.)_

**Serena:** This fitness business is a total snore. My stomach's growling so loud, you'd think… oooh… I'd swallowed a bear.

_(A little boy then passes by, biting into a doughnut and carrying a bagful of them. The sight of food is driving Serena crazy.)_

**Serena:** Hey kid!

**Boy:** Huh?

_(There's a wild look in her eyes.)_

**Serena:** You're not gonna eat all those doughnuts, are ya?

_(The kid just stands there for a second, then, frightened, cries and runs away.)_

**Boy:** MOMMY!

**Serena:** Huh? Oh, I don't believe that kid. What a totally selfish brat.

_(In downtown magix)_

**Bloom:** hey check it out

_(Bloom tried out two dresses, with the second dress)_

**Bloom:** what do you think?

**Stella:** too junior high, uhh

_(Bloom tries on another dress)_

**Stella:** perfect

**Bloom:** ya think

**Girls:** mhmm

**Bloom:** to expensive

**Stella:** I'll pay for it

**Flora:** you can't remember? You maxed it out

**Bloom:** you guys go back

**Flora:** you sure bloom

**Stella:** you can text me if you need me

**Tecna: **your probability of success is still very high

**Flora:** mhmm

**Bloom:** go get ready I'll see you later (starts running off) with my allowance and these expensive stores, the only way I'll find a dress is with some serious luck or with a sale yes!

_(Bloom goes into the store with the sale and starts looking for a dress while all the other girls are getting ready)_

**Bloom:** 80% off and 90% perfect. Oh no I'm gonna be late I've gotta run

_(Her signs of weakness are beginning to show. She tries to distract herself.)_

**Serena: **Dont think… about food. Don't think about food.

_(As she passes a Sailor V poster, she thinks…)_

**Serena:** If only I were more like Sailor V. I bet she never has to diet.

_(She drops her schoolbag. She's growing faint… . Fortunately, someone's there to catch her.)_

**Andrew:** Serena, what's the matter?

_(She had stumbled to the Crown Arcade, and Andrew had seen her.)_

**Serena:** Nothing's the matter. Why?

**Andrew:** I thought you were gonna faint.

**Serena:** No way.

**Andrew:** Are you sure you're all right?

**Serena:** I would be if you'd just stop moving.

**Andrew:** Oh…

**Serena:** Everything's going round and round. It's all spinning…

_(Then Serena loses consciousness. She begins to dream… of being in Andrew's arms.)_

**Serena:** Wow. I'm dancing with Andrew. Ooh. I just wish I didn't have to leave. Goodbye, my love. It's been totally great.

**Andrew:** Don't do this, Serena. It's not good for you to stop eating. There's a better way, my darling.

**Serena:** But, I gained half a pound.

**Andrew:** So what? Look what you're doing to yourself.

**Serena:** What should I do?

**Andrew:** Have a big steak… with french fries and a chocolate malt.

**Serena:** Oh… a guy after my own heart.

_(Serena wakes up, though still dazed. She's on the long chair in the arcade's office. Andrew is beside her, worried.)_

**Andrew:** Here, Serena. Drink this.

_(He offers Serena a can of soda, which she drinks. Walking past the arcade, Luna notices and jumps to the sill to watch. Serena soon regains her senses and realizes where she is. Then she notices Andrew… and blushes.)_

**Serena:** Thanks, Andrew.

**Andrew:** I should be thanking you, Serena.

**Serena:** Huh?

**Andrew:** When you fainted into my arms, it made me so happy.

**Serena:** Huh? It did?

**Andrew: **Oh yeah. For the first time, I'm absolutely positive I really want to be a doctor.

_(Serena gets a surprise with that remark.)_

**Serena:** Oh, you wanna be a doctor? So you don't wanna work at the arcade anymore?

**Andrew:** Not forever.

_(He laughs.)_

**Serena:** Andrew, I don't want you to go.

**Andrew:** Well, first I need to finish school and earn my tuition, so I won't be leaving the arcade for a while, but listen, Serena. Are you dieting? 'Cause you look great, you don't need to lose a pound. In fact, I'm gonna take you out for a big lunch.

**Serena: **Lunch? Oh, really?

**Andrew:** Yep.

_(Serena is ecstatic! Andrew laughs at her excitement.)_

**Serena:** Yummy food!

_(At cloudtower in griffin's office)_

**Griffin:** I've received a number of proposals, but none as disgusting as yours! A repulsive idea, revolting, despicable! In other words, it's the best! Congratulations, you're abominable

**Darcy:** huh?

**Icy:** that's sweet, thank you

**Griffin:** it's just the thing to spoil their fun

**Darcy:** you will not be disappointed

**Icy:** it will be a night full of wickedness. Not to mention upchucking and projectile vomiting

_(Bloom arrives at her dorm)_

**Bloom:** I found a great dress kiko! It's just way too long. There's got to be a pair of scissors somewhere around here. Ugh! What's the point of knowing magic, if you can't use it for the simplest things! Huh?

_(Bloom looks out her balcony and see's the boys are arriving)_

**Bloom:** Brandon's here! He looks so cute

_(Several hours later, after Andrew had taken her out for lunch, Serena leaves a nearby doughnut shop with a bag full of doughnuts, and she immediately chows down.)_

**Serena:** Oh boy. This is delicious. I could eat ten of 'em.

_(Then Darien meets up with her. She hates him for his lousy attitude and use of an insulting name.)_

**Darien:** Meatball Head. Maybe I should be calling you 'Doughnut Head.' You're really chowing down.

**Serena:** Huh? Tease me all you like, Darien. You can't ruin the taste of this doughnut.

**Darien:** You're so selfish. The least you could do is offer me one.

**Serena:** Gladly!

_(And she throws one at him. He catches.)_

**Darien:** Thanks, Doughnut Head.

_(He munches on the doughnut. As he walks away…)_

**Darien:** You know, that wasn't much of a throw. You should start working out.

**Serena:** Someday, I'll bean him good, and it won't be with a doughnut.

_(Luna catches up with her, notices the doughnuts, and gives her a thorough scolding.)_

**Luna:** Serena…

**Serena:** Huh?

**Luna:** He's right, you know? I've never seen you wolf down so many doughnuts.

_(Remembering Luna's "wide" picture of her, she takes the wrapper for the doughnut and throws it at Luna.)_

**Serena: **Buzz off!

_(A little later, in the park…)_

**Serena: **What's wrong with me, Luna? How come I never have any discipline or self-control?

**Luna:** Well… not eating's certainly not gonna solve your problem.

**Serena:** I ate.

**Luna: **I'll say. You were a total piglet at the restaurant, and then you went and bought those doughnuts.

_(Serena is shocked. Luna had seen the whole thing!)_

**Luna: **How many of those did you pack away?

**Serena:** Let's see here. I ate two, three, maybe four, okay. Five.

_(Then realizing the number…)_

**Serena:** Am I gonna turn into a doughnut?!

**Luna:** You see, if you'd just kept to your normal eating habits, you wouldn't have been starving so much.

_(Serena gets nightmarish thoughts of her really being fat.)_

**Serena:** Oh man. This is… real bad. Oh, I'm a blimp!

_(Serena starts pitying herself. Luna tries to get some sense into her.)_

**Luna:** You're not fat, and you're not a blimp. Serena, it's time you got your mind back on what's important, which is fighting the Negaverse.

_(That didn't work, so she tries something else.)_

**Luna:** YOU'RE OBSESSED WITH DIETING!

**Serena:** Quit preaching! I hear you!

**Luna:** That's news to me.

**Serena:** I'm not listening to you anymore. I'm becoming a blimposaurus.

_(As Serena runs off…)_

**Luna:** Wait! Don't run away! We've got Sailor business to discuss.

_(But Serena doesn't listen.)_

**Serena:** I can't. I have to work out.

_(Later, at the health club, Serena gets to her workout at a fever pace! Luna is disgusted. )_

**Luna:** Oh dear. It's even worse than I thought.

_(Then she notices something.)_

**Luna: **Who's that?

_(It's Miss Haruna, plodding listlessly down the hall as if a zombie.)_

**Luna:** That's Serena's teacher. She looks like she's in a trance. I better check it out.

_(Luna heads inside and follows Miss Haruna's path down to the "relaxation room.")_

**Luna:** I'm getting strange vibrations down here.

_(She notices a light.)_

**Luna:** What is that?

_(She gets a closer look as Jedite gloats in his evil plot.)_

**Jedite:** Ha ha ha ha. So nice to see you back, Miss Haruna. I'm afraid your teaching days will soon be over.

_(Now Luna realizes what it is. It's an energy drainer from the Negaverse!)_

**Luna:** Jedite!

_(In an underground tunnel with the witches)_

**Darcy:** I didn't know we be walking, these heels pinch my feet

**Icy:** uh-huh. Don't even start your witching Darcy, once we get that ring, we'll so rule, we'll take chariots everywhere

**Darcy:** fine but please tell me where almost there

**Stormy:** you have the map

**Icy:** right

**Darcy:** oh…were…almost there

_(In the hall way)_

**Bloom:** a school full of magic and I can't find a pair of scissors. This is ridiculous, what was that?

**Stormy:** I sense we're very close

**Bloom:** oh no way. It's those witches

**Stormy:** go straight ahead and make a right

**Icy:** here they are. The red fountain gifts

**Darcy:** this school is just so cheesy. I don't even know why the boys wanna hang out with these losers

**Icy:** well it's not like we'd socialize with those nerds anyway. We have better things to do. Alright Darcy, locate the ring

**Darcy:** sure I have the perfect spell for that. _When this spell is cast show us the past_

**Bloom:** oh no

**Darcy:** _show us where she put it, show us where it is, show us where to find it!_

_(An image of Stella putting her ring in a jewelry box)_

**Icy:** this will be like taking candy from a fairy. Your turn stormy, let's check out the gifts

**Stormy:** open

_(The chest opens and there are eggs inside, Darcy picks one and opens it, little butterflies come out)_

**Darcy: **ooooo. Enchanted little eggs

**Icy:** they'll be the most memorable gifts these losers ever receive. Turn the enchanted into the curse. Give them a bite that will make them puke first

**Darcy: **the eggs will hatch and snake rats appear

**Stormy:** and spread panic, nausea, and terrible fear

**Bloom:** that's so awful

**Icy:** when were done with them, those precious princesses won't know what hit them

**End of part 2**

- Commercial Break -


	3. Chapter 3

_(Serena is busy at an exercise bike when Luna leaps at her, knocking her off.)_

**Luna: **SERENA!

**Serena:** AAAAH! I was burning fat!

_(Luna just meows and runs out of the room.)_

**Serena:** Luna, come back!

_(Serena follows, figuring that something's up. Once out of the room…)_

**Serena:** Luna?

_(Luna leaps at her.)_

**Serena:** This better be good. What'd you do? Catch rabies?

_(Luna tries again and manages to knock her down. Luna now sits on top of Serena, claws at the ready.)_

**Serena:** AH! LUNA!

**Luna:** Just be quiet. You're going to listen to me, Serena, and you're going to listen good! Understand?!

_(Serena doesn't want to get a scratch on her face, so…)_

**Serena:** Uh… uh… Uh-huh.

**Luna:** The Negaverse is behind this whole thing. They've got an energy -sucking machine downstairs!

**Serena:** No way. That's the Relaxation Room.

**Luna:** GRR! I AM TELLING YOU IT'S THEM!

_(With Luna's claws in front of her face, Serena listens.)_

**Serena:** I guess we should check it out, huh?

**Luna:** It's Sailor business, Serena.

**Serena:** MOON PRISM POWER!

_(Serena summons the power of her Moon Prism Locket and transforms into Sailor Moon.)_

_(Outside alfea the witches are hiding outside in the bushes)_

**Stormy:** I can't wait to see the snake rats

**Icy:** how long will it take for the fairies to start puking?

**Darcy:** one bite and it will only be a matter of seconds

_(Inside alfea in the ball room)_

**Red fountain boy:** well for me, the dragon rodeo

**Alfea girl: **awesome

**Bloom:** where are they?

_(Bloom looks around for her friends and bumps into Brandon)_

**Bloom:** hey

**Brandon:** I was looking for you

**Bloom:** you were?

**Brandon:** hey uh would you like to dance

**Bloom:** yeah for sure (runs to the girls)

**Brandon:** uh ok?

**Bloom:** hey girls

**Tecna:** what took you so long?

**Flora:** what's the matter?

_(In the hallway)_

**Bloom:** they have a whole plan to sabotage the dance

**Stella:** what are they gonna do?

**Bloom:** I heard them casting some freaky spell on the gifts the boys are going give us. It had something to do with a snake rat

**Tecna:** a snake rat? Let me console my database. Snakerats: venomous swamp creatures can cause projectile vomiting with one bite. Gross

**Stella:** EWWW! I know why they're doing this. Those witches are jealous of us. They wish they had a chance with the red fountain boys

**Bloom:** well actually, the witches are not after the boys at all. What they're after is your ring Stella, we have to do something!

**Musa:** it's cool, we can handle it. We'll just go back to the dorm and get the ring right now

**Flora:** it's too late look

_(Sky and Timmy carry the chest in)_

**Sky:** we hope you like the gifts we brought you

**Musa:** no Snakerats

**Bloom:** well, the spell said they'd hatch from inside the eggs

**Stella:** we need a counterspell and fast! Come on, let's form a circle focus your Winx. Now let's link our powers together

**The girls:** let all the dark magic be reversed. Make the eggs like they were before they were cursed

_(wisps of light travel from the circle to the chest, making the eggs back to normal. Sky gives out a few eggs to some girls and butterflies come out they open them)_

**Girl 1:** so sweet

**Girl 2:** look

**Stella:** spells are exhausting

**Sky:** this one is for you Stella

**Stella:** huh? Oh how cute an enchanted little egg. Thank you

**Musa:** let me see it. Flora, remember that tundra spell in teen fairy

**Flora:** yeah sure I do. I can use it to give those witches a taste of their own magic. It will they turn the thing they convet to the thing they hate

**Musa:** alright go for it

**Flora:** we'll put the egg in the ring case and smo'ronbrouboo

**Bloom:** hold on what was all of that

**Flora:** that was the June spell of the month from teen fairy. Hey you should go get into your dress now

_(Outside alfea)_

**Icy:** I can't believe it they countered spelled us? How dare those freshman countered spelled us

**Stormy:** let's go get them

**Icy:** no we have to stay focused. We're here to get the solaria ring and once we do that, we'll be the most powerful witches in all the eight realms

_(In bloom's dorm)_

**Bloom:** I did my first spell ever! It was so cool wait till I tell Darien!

_(Bloom sees Stella's jewelry box fly away)_

**Bloom:** that's Stella's jewelry box! Her ring's in there! I guess the tundarian spell didn't work

_(The case of the ring comes out the box)_

**Bloom:** the ring! Oh no! There's got to be a spell for this. Uh let me think. One, two, three come back ring. Four, five, six stop that thing. Boy that was pathetic

**Icy:** look it's that earth girl loser. I have had it with her

_(Bloom runs after the ring and catches it)_

**Bloom:** gotcha

**Icy:** look at that. She thinks she can walk away with our ring. Ha!

_(The witches come out from hiding)_

**Stormy:** first we'll kick her booty

**Icy:** secondly will freeze her

**Darcy:** and third we'll crush her into fairy dust

_(Inside the ball room)_

**Flora:** this princess needs dance-

**Faragonda:** young ladies, we just had a great idea princess musa should perform a hip-hop number for our guest

**Musa:** uhhh

_(Outside with bloom and the witches)_

**Stormy: **get back here! We have had it with you

_(The witches close in on bloom and icy attacks first)_

**Icy:** ice bracelet

_(Bloom jumps out the circle)_

**Darcy:** heel of oblivion

_(Darcy creates a fissure with her heel and stormy attacks next)_

**Stormy:** twister

_(Bloom backs away from the twister but falls into the fissure)_

**Icy:** there's no escape for you

_(Icy gets the ring and tucks it away)_

**Icy:** may I do the honors

_(Stormy bows)_

**Stormy:** of course

_(Bloom struggles to hold to the edge)_

**Icy:** you pathetic earth girl how did you even get into this school? You don't have any Winx at all

**Bloom:** you're wrong I do have Winx

_(Icy conjures her magic)_

**Icy:** no I don't think so

**Bloom:** I'll show you! I do have Winx

_(Bloom transforms and finally gets her fairy wings much to the witches shock)_

**Bloom:** cool I knew I could do it. Now let's see what you're made of

**Icy:** awww isn't that so cute, you got your fairy wings. Too bad your little outfit can't do the fighting for you. Darcy perceptus disorientus

_(Darcy disorients the area around bloom)_

**Bloom:** I can handle this, I can handle this. I have to focus, just focus bloom! I got it

_(She flies out of the area)_

**Bloom:** now you better hand over Stella's ring or you'll have to face my wrath

**Icy:** hey get a load of the 'tude

**Darcy: **I know, a couple of wings and she thinks she's all that

**Icy:** will teach you a lesson _frozen prism_

_(Icy creates ice pillars)_

**Icy:** arctic blast

_(Icy attacks from behind bloom and lands behind the brushed where the witches were hiding)_

**Icy:** alright let's wrap this up with my personal favorite: _ice coffin_

_(Bloom is trapped in a block of ice or so they think)_

**Icy:** _(Laughs)_ we got the ring, and earth girl is history. We're done here

_(As Miss Haruna's energy is being drained away…)_

**Jedite:** This will definitely be her last treatment.

**Sailor Moon:** You let her go right now!

**Jedite:** Hmm?

(Jedite turns around.)

**Sailor Moon:** Game's over, buddy! I know you. You're working for the Negaverse!

_(Jedite tries to cover up. Taking up his "Jed" voice…)_

**Jedite:** Oh, there must be some mistake.

**Sailor Moon:** No mistake. I am Sailor Moon, and I am the Champion of Justice. On behalf of the Moon, I shall right wrongs and triumph over evil, and that means YOU.

_(Jedite has heard this once too often. He calls on the instructors.)_

**Jedite:** Well boys, looks like it's time for a workout… on HER!

_(The instructors from the health club go after her. Wearing strange tiaras, they follow Jedite's every command. One throws his exercise weight at her, which she dodges. The others, however, surround her.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Oh no! Woah, they didn't look this big before.

**Jedite:** Have a good workout, Miss Moon.

_(Jedite himself escapes into the Negaverse with the energy he has gathered.)_

**Sailor Moon:** Luna! Get me out of here! Now, please!

**Luna:** No, Serena. You are Sailor Moon. You have to stand and fight. Be brave. Use your Tiara. You can beat 'em!

_(The instructors go after her. Sailor Moon tries to run away.)_

**Sailor Moon:** What's it look like, Luna?

**Luna:** What about Miss Haruna? You have to save HER.

**Sailor Moon: **Miss H. You're right. She's still in there.

_(She turns around and readies. One of the instructors jumps at her. This time, however, Sailor Moon fights back, punching his gut and kicking his face. The one who threw the weight earlier throws his other weight, but he misses and hits the drain machine's core, destroying it and releasing the energy in a blinding flash. She takes advantage of the moment.)_

**Sailor Moon:** You guys need an attitude adjustment.

_(She takes off her Moon Tiara, and it transforms into a weapon. She readies…)_

**Sailor Moon:** MOON TIARA MAGIC!

_(…and throws the Tiara. It flies past the instructors and destroys the tiaras, freeing the instructors' minds.)_

**Sailor Moon: **Hey guys, you all right?

**Instructor:** What? What happened, you guys? I'm feeling woozy.

Sailor Moon "Whew. I'm glad they aren't real bad guys."

_(Later, in Beryl's castle, Jedite feeds his ball of energy to Queen Beryl's orb while she gives Jedite a thorough scolding for botching his mission.)_

**Queen Beryl:** Jedite, you were forced to abandon the plan much sooner than anticipated. Jedite, I'm disappointed. How is it that we were discovered so soon?

**Jedite:** I'm not exactly sure, my queen, but that Sailor Moon is getting on my nerves.

_(Bloom emerges fine)_

**Bloom:** whoa that was so cold

**Stella:** buh-loom

**Flora:** where were you? Are you ok?

**Bloom:** yeah, I had to fight the witches, but I got through it

**Stella:** you took them on all by yourself?

**Tecna:** so how'd it go?

**Bloom:** I grew my wings it was really amazing

**Tecna:** oh that's brill congratulations

**Bloom:** but the problem is that they have Stella's ring. I wasn't able to get it back from them

**Flora:** they don't have it. Do you remember the spell of the month?

**Bloom:** uh I don't think it worked

**Flora:** oh it worked

_(At the witch's dorm in cloudtower. Icy opens the ring case)_

**Icy:** finally, the solaria ring. Ultimate power will now be mine. Huh, why would she keep it in this thing? Hmm

**Egg:** mommy

**Icy:** huh? What is that weird sound?

_(The egg explodes)_

**Stormy:** uh, that's disgusting

**Icy:** I think I'm gonna puke

**Stormy and Darcy:** what's that?

**Duck:** mommy, quack

_(Back in blooms dorm)_

**Bloom:** kiko wait until you see what I can do with a pair of scissors

_(Makes some alterations to her dress)_

**Bloom:** voila. I call it bloom couture

_(That evening, Serena relaxes in the bathtub.)_

**Serena:** This is bliss.

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Serena, are you almost finished?

**Serena: **Yeah. Why?

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Because your brother's been waiting quite a while.

**Serena:** All right. Tell him I'll be out in a minute.

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Okay. Thanks.

_(Sammy is waiting outside the bathroom. As his mother steps out…)_

**Sammy: **I'm not really waiting around here to take a bath, you know?

**Mrs. Tsukino: **Well then, what ARE you waiting for? Is something wrong?

**Sammy:** Nah. Just playing a practical joke on her.

_(He had tampered with the scale. When Serena steps on…)_

**Serena:** WAAAAAAH!

**Mrs. Tsukino:** Huh?

**Sammy:** Huh?

**Serena:** It can't be! I don't weigh three hundred pounds! Mama, I broke the bathroom scaaaaaale!

_(Bloom walks into the ballroom and everyone is looking at her and is amazed by her dress)_

**Fairy 1:** she's so beautiful

**Fairy 2:** where'd she get that dress?

**Fairy 3:** it's an iwink wizrahi

**Fairy 4:** beautiful

_(Bloom heads to her friends)_

**Bloom:** what do you think?

**Flora:** that dress is so you, and so beautiful

**Bloom:** so give me the scoop, you guys. What'd I miss?

**Flora:** let's see: the headmistress asked musa to sing for the boys, and prince sky flirted with Stella, and Brandon asked where you were, right Stella?

**Stella:** yes

**Bloom:** this has been a truly amazing day, I mean counter-spelling the witches, then fighting them, and then finding my Winx and growing my wings and now the party.

**Flora: **awesome, it's like what else could you ask for

**Stella:** I can think of something

_(Brandon taps on blooms shoulder)_

**Bloom:** hey

**Brandon:** hey you know you owe me a dance

**Bloom:** r-r-right ok

_(They start dancing)_

**Brandon:** so do you like alfea?

**Bloom:** yeah, yeah I do. I'm starting to feel right at home

_(Darien walks into his apartment and sees a letter on a the coffee table he opens it and reads it)_

**Bloom voice-over: **dear Darien

Things are going great here, I'm behind a lot but I'll catch. I made some awesome new friends. There's so much I want to tell you. My roommates are amazing, you already know Stella. Flora is my roommate and she's a plant fairy she's really sweet and cares a lot for plants. Musa is a music fairy she's really cool. And then there's Tecna she's a technology fairy and really smart. Also there's a Brandon he's a really cool and cute. I hope you get to meet them soon. Also you're not gonna believe this but tonight I cast my first spell and finally grew my wings. It was so amazing I can't wait to show you when I get back. Well I have to go now it's late we just had our back to school dance and it was so much fun. I really miss you dar' I'll write soon love, Bloom

**Darien:** miss you too bloom


End file.
